She Said Magic
Season 1: Episode 1:Magic Mall Crawl: Christy wants to go to the mall for a sale but she has wizard training so she duplicate herself. Spell: Edgebono Utoosis. 11/9/07 Episode 2:Your Not A Baby Carpet: Jake is sick of Christy getting everything she wants so when she wants to learn to ride a magic carpet dad says no( Absent: Maxie) 11/16/07 Episode 3:Baby Magic: Chisrty and Jackson need to catch up to Luke so they go to the wiz world Emily has to do a project with Maxie. Spell: Winkdy Dorld take us to the Wiz World. 11/23/07 Episode 4:Emily Love: Christy help Emily out on the new boy when she develops a crush on him. Jake and Jackson have a prank war. Spell: He doesn't love Pimily, he love Emily(absent: Mom) 11/07 Episode 5:First Kiss: Chisrty helps Jake with his new girlfriend. Jackson makes a new sandwich. Spell: Mcreary Timereay. 12/7/07 Episode 6:Maddie's New Job: Maddie gets a new job after breaking the window at school. Jake tutors the football team. Spell: Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench. Take this girl who is a great serving wench and turn her back the skills of a bench. 12/17/07 Episode 7:Christy Choice: Maxie invites Christy and Emily to a party( where the will crown the biggest loser) and Emily will be crowned queen. Jake and Jackson sent prank mail. Spells: They are hiding a fear so I need super ear. Some are kind let them say what's on their mind.(absent: Maddie and Dad) 1/11/07 Episode 8:Movies: Jake gets new cool friends and Christy wants to hang out with them. Jackson is treated like a baby. Spell: I wanna hang with Jane Sue so put me in Scary Scary Party 2. That was a fear get us outta here. I'm scared of what's gonna happen next so take us to the mondoplex.(absent: Maxie, Maddie, Emily). 1/25/08 Episode 9:Pop Don't Go The Pimple: Christy animates Jake's pimple right before a date. Murrietta Animata. Jolovitz-rid-of-zitz. Garibay Immobility.2/1/08 Episode 10:She Said Chocolate: Christy fails her French test and she isn't allowed to go on a date until she makes it up and gets a A+. 2/8/08 Episode 11:Maddie Paddie Cattie: When Maddie walks in on the Brown's wizard training Christy turns she into a cat but the spell is locked. Spells: Maddie your now a cattie. Cattie your now my friend Maddie. Cerebellum Erasas. 3/14/07 Episode 12:Happy Doom Doom: Christy and her mom gets into an argument and she pop she mom into a baby show call Happy Boom Boom. Spell: Christy's brain is like a pigeon put her in the television). (absent:Maxie and Jackson) 3/21/08 Episode 13:Calling All Wizards: The wizards world is in trouble when a evil man takes over. (absent:Emily, Maddie, and Maxie) (Spell: Liar liar I want some fire). (Note: This is an hour special)4/4/08 Episode 14:Fashion Victim: Christy and Maxie have a fashion war. Jackson gets too much wiz homework. (Spell: Strike a pose I need cute clothes). 4/11/07 Episode 15:Brotherly Love: When Jake and Christy have an argument they end up on a wiz show to solve their problems. (absent: Mom, Maxie, and Maddie) 5/16/08 Episode 16:Take Me Out To The Fall Game: To impress a girl Jake uses magic to be on the baseball team with the help of Christy (Who is doing this for the guy she likes in " She Said Chocolate"). (Spells: Tomnunant Kinesis. Cerebellum Erase). 6/20/08 Episode 17:Christy's Uncle: When dad's brother Kelso comes to visit Christy thinks he's more fun and want him to be her wizard teacher. (Spells: Danearous Appearous. Cranium Relovium)7/4/08 Episode 18:Welcome To The Not Fashion World: Christy gets a internship on a fashion magazine. Jake meets the new girls who he has things in common with. (Spell: Rellsbay Timesday). 7/11/08 Episode 19:Christy's Spring Fling: Mr.Woner is sick of Christy's bad ways so he puts her in charge of spring fling. Jake is left in charge of the kids. (Spell: Not Fartous but Partious). (absent: Mom and Dad)7/18/08 Episode 20:Bring It Sister (In- Law). Jake's new girlfriend doesn't like Christy. Maxie is kicked out of the fashion club. (Spell: Pokey Jokey) (absent: Jackson) 8/8/08 Episode 21:Spanish Party (Quinceanera It's Called): Christy is having a quinceanera but she does want one so she switches bodies with her mom. The boys's grandma teaches them to dance. (Spell: (name) and name) Chambia Coporim, Heum Copora, Sua Nominavi).8/15/08 Attendance Christy and Jake are present on every episode Jackson is absent on 2 episodes (12,20 Dad is absent for 2 episodes (7,19 Emily is absent for 2 episodes (8,13 Mom is absent for 4 episodes (4,15,17,19 Maddie is absent 4 episodes (7,8,13,15 Maxie is absent 6 episodes (2,8,12,13,15,17 Season 2: Episode 1:The Boy's Date Cries Wolf: Jake gets a date with a girl that is really a wolf. (absent: Maxie, Maddie, Emily)10/3/08 Episode 2:Maxie's Brother: Maxie's brother is in town a Christy thinks he's gonna be just like Maxie but he turns out to be a nice guy and they start to date. (Spells: It's Hot I Need A Shady Turn Me To An Old Lady). 10/10/08 Episode 3:Fashion's Little Disaster: Mom lets Christy become her assistant. Jackson make up a disease called mono reddorous. (Spell: Flunkous Redortic) 10/17/08 Episode 4:A Christy Story: Jackson transport Maxie into Christy's magical journal. Spell: Literrary Terrary. Seeming Dreaming. (absent: Maddie, Mom, Dad) 10/24/08 Episode 5:Flames Are Hot: Christy meets the new boy at school who is a bad boy and she has a crush on him. Jackson has trouble with his wand. Spell: Zippazap, Zipazee, Zipazarum. (absent: Dad and Mom) 10/31/08 Episode 6:Dream Date: Christy goes into Flame's dream so she can ask him how he feels about her. Jake is sick of Emily's crush on him. (absent: Mom)11/15/08 Episode 7:Christy's Brother, Jackoman: Christy goes on her first date with Flame. Jake gets ready for a chess game. Jackson becomes a superhero. Spells: Havity No Type Of Gravity. Tie Up That Lie. 12/6/08 Episode 8:Watch My Tv: Christy does a spell that puts her into the Tv, Which may expose their secret. In The end Chrsity tells her friends that she's a wizard. Spell: My Brain is bigger that a pigeon i wanna go in the television. Guest Star: Miranda Cosgrove. 1/1/09 Episode 9:The Lively Book: Christy turns a book to life so it what is says in it but it keeps buggin her. Spell: Murritet Animate (absent: Emily and Maxie) 1/10/09 Episode 10:Santa The Rockstar?: Christy helps Santa live his dream as a rockstar so she can gets christmas presents. Jake and Emily help out orphans have a perfect christmas. (absent: Jackson and Mom) 1/24/09 Episode 11:Plan Bee: Alex (Mr.Brown) thinks that the kids should thinking of back up plans if they don't win the wizards competition.2/1/09 Episode 12:New Girl: Christy meets the new girl named Nikki Wright and Maxie is bullying her. Jackson wants to be a clown. 2/13/09 Episode 13:Frog Boy: An evil witch turns Flame into a frog. (absent: Dad) 3/1/09 Episode 14:Stupid Cupid: Alex and Janet (Mrs.Brown) start arguing so Christy hires cupid but he hits Jake with his arrow and he falls in love with Emily. 3/8/09 Episode 15:Get A Clue: Christy and the gang solve a mystery of who stole the new dress that Janet made and if they don't find out who did it soon, she will get fired. Spell: It's a little tint find the owner of this finger print. 4/17/09 Episode 16:Sandwich Gone Magical: Christy eats a magical sandmich that takes her to another world. 4/24/09 Episode 17:My Fair Old Emily: An old lady iis stealing all of the Brown's adventures and making them into books, turns out if is Emily from the future. Spell: This volcano is gonna blow so make it to white snow. (absent: Maxie, Mom, and Dad) 5/15/09 Episode 18:The Science Fair is This Way: Nikki and Christy have to do a science fair project but Nikki is doing all of the work. Jackson follows Maxie around. (absent: Maddie and Emily) 5/29/09 Episode 19:Christy Is Being Good: Christy joins a helping club to avoid being suspended. Jackson goes on his first date. Spell: Funny in town your a clown. (absent: Maxie) 6/5/09 Episode 20:Girl I'm Leaving You: Emily is moving away and the girls are sad. Jake befriends a werewolf. 6/19/09 Episode 21:Huge Trouble: Christy helps a giant find his parents when he loses them when they were at a carnival. Spell: You need to know how is feels to grow. 6/26/09 Episode 22:Jake's New Bestie: Jake and Nikki find some things in common so they start hanging out which bugs Christy. Spells: No color and sound chow I want revenge now. 7/17/09 Episode 23:Cell You Later: Maddie gets trapped in a magical phone. Spell: She can't do it on her own get her out of this phone. 7/24/09 Episode 24:Maxie The Wizard: In Maxie's very own episode, Maxie cast a spell on her and she can't undo it. Spell: So she won't get a fee you can't really see. (absent: Maddie, Mom, Dad)8/14/09 Episode 25:She Got Talent: The talent show is coming up and Christy wants to beat Maxie. Jackson has to find a talent for the talent show. (absent: Dad) 8/21/09 Episode 26:Put Out The Flames: Flame is moving away and Christy makes a duplicate of him. Maddie tries to get over her addiction of boys. Spells: Edgebono Utoosis. 9/4/09 Attendance Christy and Jake were present in every episode Jackson was absent for one episode (10 Dad was absent for 4 episodes (4,5,24,25 Maddie was absent for 4 episodes (4,11,18,24 Emily was absent 4 episodes before leaving 20 (3,9,11,18 Mom was absent 6 episodes (2,4,6,10,17,24 Maxie was absent 7 episodes (3,5,9,11,17,19,22, Season 1: 2007–08 Episodes Main article: List Of She Said Magic Episodes*This season was filmed February''' '''2007 – July 2007 *This season consisted of 21 episodes. **Christy and Jake are present for all episodes. **Jackson, Emily, and Dad are absent for two episodes. **Maddie and Mom are absent for two episodes. **Maxie is absent for three episodes. Season 2: 2008- 2009 *Season 2 consisted of 26 episodes. *This season was filmed from January 2008 to July 2009. **This season consisted of 30 episodes. **Christy and Jake appear in all episodes. **Jackson is absent for one episode. **Mom, Dad and Maddie are absent for four episodes. **Emily is absent for four episodes before leaving on episode 20.